Daiyohan
第四版 bedeutet vierte Version, also 4th Version. Die Nachfolge von V3/3rd Version ist ein weiteres Doujinshi. Dieses beschreibt eine Welt, die vom Grundaufbau sehr den Anfängen von 3rd Version ähnelt. Karte Hier die Ausgans-Karte von Daiyohan. Für die aktuelle Karte bitte den aktuellen Story-Abschnitt betrachten. thumb|300px|Die Karte Sie ist auf Basis der Karte des Originals erstellt und beinhaltet einige Neuheiten: *Ein sehr starkes Insel-Reich trotz weniger Inseln (vgl. V3) *Oto hat in Richtung Konoha expandiert *Die ehem. Kohle-, Brand-, Flammen- etc. Reiche wurden im Schwachen Flammenreich und im großen Teereich zusammengefasst. **Das Teereich hat eine wichtigere Rolle *Yami wurde verlagert *Das bekannte Farnreich wurde durch das Wiesenreich ersetzt. *Ein paar kleinere Reiche haben einen nicht zu unterschätzdenden Bund geschlossen. Unten folgt eine Liste der Länder. Reiche/Dörfer Großmächte fett, Mittelmächte normal, Kleine Reiche kursiv, Ausgelöschte durchgestrichen Protectorate Die letzten beiden Reiche der Liste (Ichi no Kuni, En no Kuni) wurden als Protectorate von Iwa bzw. Konoha gegründet. Sie haben sehr kleine Länder einfach beansprucht. Heute sind die Reiche unabhängig, aber immernoch verbündet. Auch Zahlen sie Abgaben und müssen inoffiziellen Einfluss der Gründer dulden. Clan-Bund Der Clan-Bund wird von verschiedenen Clans geführt. Er besteht aus vier kleinen Reichen und Bildet insgesamt eine Mittelmacht. Er wurde von Yami eingenommen. Neue Reiche Durch Unabhängigkeit und Putsch sind neue Reiche entstanden. Sie werden von je einem Clan des Clan-Bundes unterstützt Story Hier eine Kurzfassung der Story Kiyugeki vs. Koseshu Die Legenden von Borochimaru haben auch diese Welt erreicht. Mit ihm wird Kiyugeki gleichgesetzt. Er ist eine Neuauflage des Charakters, die in keinem Doujinshi fehlen darf. Sein Gegner hat unter seinem Vater, der der General des Angriffs auf Kiri war, gekämpt und sich den Titel des Roten Hais verdient. Sein Vater fiel, riss aber den Mizukagen mit. Bald starb auch der vierte Hokage mysteriös und Koseshu wurde Kage von Konoha. Nun brach ein Krieg zwischen Konoha und Oto aus, da das Dorf des Klanges lange Provoziert hatte und vom Hokage, der wegen militärischer Leistungen gewählt war, expansion erwartet wurde. Nach erfolgreichen Vorstößen von Konoha, rief Oto den Hokage auf, zu Friedensverhandlungen zu kommen. Man habe die Unterlegenheit bemerkt, wolle aber Leben und Zeit sparen und eine Einigung treffen. Als symbolischer Ort sollte die erste Stadt im Reisfeldreich dienen, die von Siedlern aus Konoha gegründet wurde und auch die Botschaft beinhaltete. Sie lag allerdings abseits der besetzten Gebiete. Im Krieg hatte der Hokage bereits große Stärke bewiesen und mit ein paar Leibwächtern sollte diese Reise kein Problem sein, ließe sich doch kein Hinterhalt vermuten. Aber schnell waren die Wachen tot, nur der Hokage selbst überlebte ein Attentat. Kiyugeki, auch genannt Borochimaru, trat auf. Der Kampf beginnt. Mit Katon und Futon beginnt der Angriff gegen die Schlangen-Künste. Gleichzeitig kämpfen riesige Affen gegen riesige Schlangen. Mit Kibafuda ausgestattete Kunai-Kagebushin fliegen zum Beispiel auf Kiyugeki zu. Dieser beschwört einen Schattendoppelgänger. Dann wirft er ein paar Shuriken, vermehrt auch diese, woraufhin der Kagebushin ein etwas größeres Shuriken wirft, auch dieses vermehrt, bevor "Borochimaru" ein Riesenshuriken hinzufügt. Der Zusammenprall von Shuriken und Kunai löst eine Explosion aus, die die weiteren Attacken wegblasen würde. Doch der Kagebushin zieht an dünnen Drähten, die nichtnur seine originale Waffe, sondern auch die Dublikate nach oben lenkt und so einen Schutz erstellt. Als dieser gebrochen ist, kann das Riesenshuriken vordringen und wird durch Shuriken Kagebushin no Jutsu vervielfältig. Als der Hokage leichtfertig ausweicht, trifft es den stärksten Kuchiyose-Affen, was diesen besiegt. Nun können die Schlangen die Oberhand gewinnen. Der "Kamikaze-Affe" beendet aber den Kampf nun, indem er alle Beteiligten besiegt. Nun erklärt der Hokage den Kampf durch Kuchiyose für beendet. Aber sein Gegner sieht das etwas anders... Eine Welle aus Schlangen beschäftigt den Hokage nicht all zu lange, aber einige Kusanagi stecken neben Borochimaru. Dieser beschwört Kagebushin, die diese führen. Als die Kagebushin entwaffnet und zertört sind, taucht ein weiterer auf, der erneut unzählige Schlangen aus seinem Mund entlässt und dabei selbst zerplatzt. Nach all dem sieht Koseshu seinen Vater vor sich. Dieser benutzt offenbar die gleichen Künste, besitzt aber unendlich viel Chakra. Er erklärt, dass es sich um Edo Tensei handelt. Borochimaru hatte seine Leiche gefunden und ihn dann wiederbelebt. Als untoter könne er nicht mehr sterben. Daraufhin zerschneidet er seinen Hals mit einem Kunai, um dies zu beweisen. Mit Katon und Futon kämpften sie lange und heftig. Dann will der Hokage den Gegner mit Rifu no Fuin versiegeln. Hierfür muss er seinen Vater berühren. Dieser sammelt sein Chakra, um die Versieglung zu bekämpfen. Aber Koseshu gewann, da es scheinbar nicht um die Menge, sondern um die Konzentration des Chakras ging. So entstand ein Siegel auf dem Unterarm des Hokage. Kiyugeki hatte mittlerweile ein weiteres Kusanagi beschworen. Er greift mit Sen'nei Jashu an um die Distanz zu verringern und mit Dai Sen'nei Jashu, um den Gegner abzulenken, woraufhin dieser mit Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka die sog. Konoha-Klinge beschwört. Diese zerschneidet die Schlangen und wehrt das Kusanagi ab. Ein kurzer aber heftiger Schwertkampf endet mit der Entwaffnung vom Otokane. Aber Kuu no Tachi, womit Borochimaru den Gegner mit den Kusanagi seiner gefallenen Kagebushin und seinem eigenen verfolgt, bringt den Kage in Rücklage. Schnell springt der Fiesling an und greift sein eigenes Kusanagi. Mit diesem nimmt er das Fechten wieder auf, wobei sein Gegner zwar von einem Jutsu verfolgt wird, aber sein Schwert nicht weglegen kann, um selbst eines anzuwenden. Am Ende dieser Aktion wird der Kage mehrfach durchbohrt, Kiyugeki springt weg, um mit einer Fuuton-Kunst den Abstand zu erweitern. Er traut dieser Niederlage nicht. Koseshu schließt seine letzten Fingerzeichen. Sein Körper explodiert und geht in einer riesigen Flammenwelle in alle Richtungen auf. Die verbrannte Asche sammelt sich und nimmt menschlcihe Formen an. Wie der Phönix aus der Asche lebt der Hokage dank Katon no Tensei wieder. Da kriechen vier Schlangen an. Eine tötet er sofort. Die zweite spuckt Gift, springt an, Hokage weicht beiden aus, Tier stirbt. Die dritte greift mit einem Kusanagi aus ihrem Maul an, Hokage weicht aus und tötet. Während dieses Kampfes entschlüpfte Kiyugeki der letzten Schlange. Er springt zurück, lässt Kagebushin angreifen und setzt Mandara no Jin ein. Aus seinem Mund kommen einige Schlangen, die alle Schwerter besitzen. Koseshu will sie alle vernichten und gleichzeitig seinen Gegner verletzen. Aber für die geplante Kunst richt sein Chakra wegen der Wiederbelebung nichtmehr. Also setzt er seine andere Kunst ein. Zu Beginn seiner Zeit als Jonin lernte er seine erste S-Rang-Kunst. Der begabte Fuin-Künstler begann, überflüssiges Chakra über die Jahre zu versiegeln. Nun setzt er es mit Infuin: Kai frei. Mit Futon: Daitoppa und Katon: Endan setzt er einen riesigen Feuersturm frei. Aber sein Gegenüber benutzt eine überraschende Kunst: Er speit enorme Wassermengen aus seinem Mund, um Suijin Heki auszuführen, das bald zu Bakasui Shouha wird. Nurnoch ein paar Hügel ragen aus dem Wasser, die restliche Kampffläche ist überschwemmt. Nun löst sich das Rätsel auf: Borochimaru kommt mit Hiru Banshou: Bouka no Jutsu '''aus einem der Hügel hervor, während der Anwender des Suiton löste sein Henge no Jutsu auf und stellte sich als der Mizukage heraus, gegen den Koseshus Vater gefallen war. Es machte Sinn; wenn Borochimaru nach dem Kampf eine Leiche eingesammelt hatte, warum nicht beide? Also blieb nur eine Wahl: Der Hokage beschwört einen Gerotora-Affen, der eine Riesige Schriftrolle beinhaltet. Dann versiegelt er in dieser all das Wasser. Zudem entnimmt er eine kleine Schriftrolle. Diese beinhaltet Standartwaffen. Er ist in einem einfachen Hemd und einer einfachen Hose wiedergeboren worden und trug deshalb keine Waffen an sich. Der Hokage öffnet seine Rolle und greift mit zehn Kunai an, die je '''zehn Kibafuda angeschlossen sind. Ihre Klinge ist zudem etwas breiter und zeigt ein Siegel. Mit dem In "Schaf" lenkt er diese Waffen also. Sein Gegner benutzt Sujin Heki, um sich zu schützen, aber nachdem eine Lücke in diesen Schild gesprengt wurde, erfassen ihn die meisten Waffen. Suiryudan wird mit einer Winddrachenbombe abgewehrt. Aber nun erschafft der Mizukage seine beste Kunst. Er hat diese nichteinmal gegen den General von Konoha benutzt, da sie zu viel Chakra verbraucht hätte. Aber nun befindet der Mizukage in einem Wasserball, der kleinere Wasserattacken schießt, während sich fünf Auswüchse zu Wasserdrachen heranbilden. Anders als bei der Wasserdrachenbombe regenerieren sich diese für Chakra. Borochimaru meint, selbst der Hokage habe keine Chance, sein Vater konnte das Unentschieden nur mit der bereits zerstörten Konohaklinge erreichen. Koseshu beschwört ein paar Kagebushin, die bald fallen. Dann ruft er mit Buki no Kuchiyose eine Rolle und einen schwarzes Kurzschwert. Diese beiden befestigt er mit Schnüren an seinem Handgelenk. Da greift ihn ein Drachenkopf an. Schnell schließt er Fingerzeichen. Beim letzten In öffnet er die Elementarrolle, die Raiton freisetzt. Dieses lähmt alles im Wasser, also den Mizukagen. Gleichzeitig bewegt er sich mit Sunshin dorthin und legt dann Futon auf seine Klinge. Dieses durchdringt den Schutz und trifft den Kage. Da Futon effektiv gegen Raiton ist, funktioniert der Plan perfekt: Das Schwert lässt dunkles Chakra durch das Futon strömen und versiegelt den getroffenen Gegner langsam, da dieses Chakra zurückkehrt und den Gegner mitzieht. Da löst sich das zweite Siegel auf der Rolle. Es wird von der Aktivierung des ersten ausgelöst und verschwindet nach einer Zeit, bedeckt es doch das dritte Siegel, das widerum einige Kagebushin freisetzt. Diese können das Original für den Prozess er Versieglung beschützen. Dann versiegelt der Hokage das Unheilbringende Schwert in der Rolle, die vollständig schwarz wird. Ansonsten hätte es den Urheber belastet. Der Hokage schließt neue Fingerzeichen, wird aber mit Jagei Jubaku gefesselt. Als sein Gegner ihn zerquettschen möchte, werden die Schlangen von Katon verbannt. Dieses setzt Koseshu mit den Füßen frei. Dann reißt sich der Hokage sein Hemd vom Leib und man sieht ein Siegel auf seinem Bauch. Dieses öffnet er nun. Es strömt Chakra aus, das sich um seinen Körper ansammelt. Kiyugeki greift mit Futon an, hat aber keinen erfolg. Dann bemerkt er, dass der Hokage durch die Schicht auf seinen Händen keine Fingerzeichen schließen kann. Also will er einfach Edo Fumetsu ensetzen, um zu siegen. Doch sein Gegner will endlich eine weitere Lehre aus Konoha benutzen: Das Goken. So springt überraschend an, während er Renge öffnet und schlägt auf Borochimaru ein. Dieser tritt seinen Gegner weg und setzt einen Nebel frei. Er meint, dieser Nebel mache es unmöglich ein so schnelles Ziel wie ihn selbst zu treffen. Er selbst könne den Gegner aber mit seinem schlangenartigen Wärmesinn aufspüren. Der Nebel sei besonders kalt, aber der Chakramantel sehr warm. Tatsächlich setzt der Nebel Genjutsu frei. Bevor dies eintritt, erschafft Borochimaru allerdings zwei Kagebushin und benutzt die Wiedergeburt, da er von den Taijutsu schwr vereltzt wurde. Dann wendet der das Genjutsu an, woraufhin der erste Kagebushin den Nebel in eine Rolle sperrt. Mit Nan no Kaizou verlängert sich Borochimarus Arm, der mit einer Gogyou Fuin das Siegel schließen will. Doch der Hokage erwacht. Aber ein Kagebushin lähmt den Hokage mit Kanashibari no Jutsu. '''Also wird das Siegel zerstört, bevor der Hokage sich befreien kann. Dieser beißt in Borochimarus Arm und schließt in, als die Kagebushin ihn attackieren. Mit der Wunde am Bauch muss er sich in dieser Situation geschlagen geben. Also wendet er erneut Katon Tensei an. Dies zerstört die Kagebushin, verbrennt Borochimaru und frisst das restliche Chakra. Konoha hatte einen versteckten Chakra-Tank. Als der Hokage wechselte, war dieser auf mysteriöse Weise aufgebraucht worden und der Neue ordete an, dass jeder Shinobi, der sich im Dorf befand, etwas Chakra begeben musste, um diesen wieder aufzufüllen. Der Leiter der Medizinischen Einheit übernahm diesen Prozess. Nun wird klar, was mit den Vorräten passiert ist: Der vierte Hokage war whrscheinlich von einem mysteriösen imKmpf besiegt worden. Der Fünfte sorgte also für solch eine Situation vor: Er schuf ein zweites Infuin. Dieses löst er nun zur Sicherheit, um sich wieder mit Chakra zu versorgen. Und tatsächlich taucht ein Team von Otonin auf. Einer von ihnen hat das '''Juin. Während die anderen drei Kämpfen und sterben, kommt aus diesem ihr Kane und richtet sich auf: "Die letzte Runde hat begonnen!" Katon: Hokage no Jutsu rast auf Kiyugeki zu. Dieser beschwört die Sanyu Rashoumon, um sich zu verteidigen. Der Hokage beschwört zwei Schwerter mit Buki no Kuchiyose und verstärkt sie mit Futon, wobei er eines noch anzündet. Mit erneutem Renge stürmt er an, sein Gegner pariert mit Kusanagi und weicht zurück. Bisher war die Ablenkung vorbereitet, aber jetzt lässt er einfach auf Sennei Jashu einen Kagebushin folgen, um Edo Tensei anzuwenden. Doch Koseshu gibt seine Schwerter auf, um sofort da zu sein und hält Borochimaru auf. Seine Fuin verbietet sogar die Anwendung von Edo Tensei. Borochimaru schlägt seinen Gegner zurück. Als dieser Kräfte sammelt, wird er von einer neuen Schlange und zehn Kagebushin abgehalten, als Yamata no Jutsu aktiviert wird. Im Kampf gegen dieses Monster wird der Hokage von hinten erstochen. Als dieser in einen letzten Sekunden Katon no Tensei anwenden will, beißt ihm die riesige Bestie einen Arm ab. Der Hokage ist tot. Rückschlag im Krieg Der General des Angriffes wurde durch den Gouvaneur der besetzten Gebiete ersetzt. Dieser wurde allerdings zu Borochimarus Handlanger. Er kannte nichtnur den Aufbau der neuen Kolonie, sondern auch den genauen Aufbau der Grenzanlagen des Feuerreiches. Diese hatte er erbeten, um seine Grenze nach diesem Vorbild zu errichten, sobald der Hokage die genauen Gebiete vereinbart hätte. Während des Kampfes gegen den Hokage versuchte der Gouvaneur, seine Leute gegen Konoha aufzubringen. Aber ein Leutnant, der das Vertrauen der Meisten hatte, hielt dagegen, da er Konoha-Nin gewesen war. Nach Ende des Kampfes kommt allerdings Borochimaru, der den Leutnant tötet und sein Gesicht stiehlt. Schnell sind alle überzeugt. Dann erklären sie offen ihre Unabhängigkeit von Konoha und Oto, während Otonin die Grenze zum Feuerreich angreifen und vernichten. Schnell erklären Oto und die Provinz ihr Bündnis und ziehen mit gemeinsamen Heeren gegen die Feuer-Soldaten. Während dieser Kämpfe unterwirft sich die Kolonie Oto vollständig. Bald hat das Feuerreich sich wieder vier große Heereszüge geschaffen. Aber auch Kiyugeki hat sich wieder erholt und greift diese vier an. Der erstewird von einer riesigen Schlange vernichtet. Der zweite wird von einem Genjutsu-Nebel umhüllt. Daraufhin gehen 5 Genin-Teams durch die Reihen und schneiden die Hälse durch. Mit Kai konnten sie sich einfach vor der Kunst schützen. Der dritte wird vom letzten (vierten) Kazekage heimgesucht: Da Chakra keine Rolle spielt, entwaffnet er alle Soldaten, tötet sie mit den eigenen Waffen und sammelt diese hinter sich. Dies alles vollbringt er mit Jiton, dem Magnetismus. Der letzte Zug wird von Borochimaru selbst angegriffen. Das Heer wird hier durch Futon: Daitoppa zerstreut und dezimiert. Schlangen töten den Rest. Dann kommen die vier Elite-Truppen. Alle setzen sich zusammen aus: *einem Ninja-Wächter des Daimyo *einem Chunin-Team unter dem Daimyo *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit vielfältigen Waffen *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit hoher Schnelligkeit *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit schwerer Panzerung, schweren Waffen und hoher Körperkraft *4 Spezial-Soldaten mit ausgewogenen Fähigkeiten und einer E-Kunst Der erste Ninja-Wächter beschwört eine Chakra-Kanone aus einer seiner drei großen Schriftrollen. Diese wird mit Futon-Chakra betrieben und schießt Wind-Bälle. Der Vorteil ist die Größe und Geschwindigkeit für recht wenig Chakraverbrauch. Die Waffen-Spezialisten werfen ihre Riesenshuriken und die Kanone streckt die Schlange nieder. Der nächste Ninja-Wächter benutzt Futon, um den Genjutsu-Nebel zu entfernen. Sein nächstes Futon wird von einem Chunin angezündet. Dies tötet acht Genin und die restlichen Soldaten. Die Chunin töten mit dem Verlust von zweien acht weitere Genin. Die restlichen werden von den schnellen Soldaten und dem Ninjawächter getötet, wobei die Schnellen sterben. Borochimaru und der Kazekage löschen natürlich auch die sie attackierenden Spezialeinheiten aus. Konoha konnte keinen Beschluss fassen, da der Hokage verschwunden war. Und der Joninrat war zerstritten, fünf gegen fünf. Deshalb zogen vier der einen Partei los, was zwar Beschlüsse der anderen Ermöglichte, aber sie wollten den Otokane töten. Auf dieses Team trifft Kiyugeki, der nun in Konoha als der schreckliche Borochimaru bekannt war, nun. Der Kazekage tötet allerdings auch die zweite Spezialeinheit und bewegt sich auf die erste zu. Die Truppen von Oto erzielen große Erfolge. Borochimaru (Kiyugeki) vs. Hatake, Azura, Konohai und Hara Zuerst greifen Konohai, der Hatake und Azura im chakralosen Nahkampf an und wurden abgewehrt. In dieser Zeit konnte Hara ihre Samen für Makihige no Jutsu platzieren. Als Kiyugeki Fingerzeichen schließt, wird er plötzlich von den Ranken dieser Kunst gefesselt. Mit Makihige no Hari kann die Kunoichi aus dem Joninrat den Gegner vereltzen, da Dornen aus diesen Ranken wachsen. Allerdings kann Borochimaru sich durch Wiedergeburt befreien und greift sofort mit Sen'nei Ta Jashu an. Dann springt Azura an, der mit Hien seinen Gegner durchschneidet. Aber aus beiden Hälften schießen Schlangen, die ihn wieder zusammensetzen. Daraufhin entbrennt ein Kampf von Hien und Kusanagi, den Borochimaru durch Kuu no Tachi gewinnt, da er ein Kusanagi in den Arm des Feinde jagen kann und diesen dann vollständig spaltet. Plötzlich tötet er auch Konohai mit Edo Fumetsu. Da sieht er sich erneut von Pflanzen umschlungen. Als Hara ihn gerade in dieser Position töten will, wird sie plötzlich von Schlangen umschlungen. Nach einer kurzen Weile kann sich Borochimaru befreien und die Realität erkennen: Der verletzte Azura greift mit einem Hien, der Hatake mit Raikiri an. Dann beschwört der Otokane die Sanju Rashoumon, was das Raikiri enorm abschwächt, weicht Azura knapp aus, erleidet einen Schnitt und tötet ihn mit einem Kusanagi aus dem Mund. Den Hatake greift er mit Futon an, was Raikiri zerstört und den Konohanin zurückwirft. Hara hatte sich bereits befreit und einige Samen platziert. Dann kommen sehr viele Ranken aus dem Boden, denen Borochimaru selbst mit Wiedergeburt nicht entkommen könnte. Aber Kiyugeki benutzt Futon, um sich abzustoßen und aktiviert eine Katon-Elementarrolle, um durch den Wind gestärkt die Pflanzen zu vernichten. Dann feuert er Kaze no Hebi, Futon in Form eines Schlangenkopfes, auf seine Gegner und meint, es handle sich um ein verbotenes Jutsu, das alles durchdringen würde. Der Hatake hatte allerdings ein Sharingan-Auge entblöst und kopiert die Kunst, sodass sich die Schlangen gegenseitig besiegen. Da schnellen Ninja-Hunde aus dem Boden, die Borochimaru mit Sen'nei Ta Jashu abwehrt. Doch der Hatake wendet ausgerechnet eine Oto-Technik an. Er erzeugt duch eine kleine Kugel, die er zerdrückt einen Knall und einen Lichtblitz, die nur kurz die Aufmerksamkeit des Gegners auf sich ziehen. Aber dieser Moment reichte, um den Gegner in einem Sharingan-Genjutsu zu fangen, was Hara zum doppelten Genjutsu machte. Selbst der Genjutsu-Spezialist Borochimaru brauchte zu lange, um dieser Kunst zu entkommen: Kamui hatte bereits begonnen. Aber er konnte sich noch retten, wobei er einen Arm verlor. Dann öffnete er eine Rolle, die Kuchiyose auslöste. Die riesige Schlange wurde schnell von einem Chidori-Hund besiegt, aber Borochimaru hatte bereits vorgesorgt. Er trägt eine Kekkai am Körper, die in solchen Notsituationen ganze fünf Kagebushin von seinem Stadium erzeugte, als er die Kekkai erstellt hatte. Diese Kekkai löst er auf, um Rückendeckung für seine Flucht zu erhalten. Allerdings schaffen es die Schattendoppelgänger, Hara zu töten. Der Hatake kehrt nach Konoha zurück, da sein Chakra fast verbraucht wurde. Erste Spezialeinheit vs. Yondaime Kazekage Am Anfang dieses Kampfes gab es einen kurzen Futon-Kampf, bis ein Chunin''' Katon''' einführte. Allerdings konnte der Kazekage mit Jiton die Kanone anziehen und zerstören. Dann holte er den goldenen Sand heraus und griff an. Gleichzeitig tötete er die Schweren Spezialisten. Nun, nachdem Kiyugeki vor den Konohanin geflohen ist, hat der Ninjawächter einen Plan. Die allgemeinen Spezialeinheiten haben die universalsten Fähigkeiten und sorgen deshalb für Ablenkung. Dann öffnet der Ninjawächter die zweite Rolle. Dank den schnellen Spezialtruppen kann er den Feind umwickeln und versiegeln. Der zweite Ninjawächter kann mit seinen Leuten lange kämpfen, fällt aber irgendwann. Der letzte Verbliebene Shinobi-Wächter des Daimyo kämpft nun gegen 10 Oto-Teams und ihren Boss Juu. Ninjawächter vs. Juu, 40 Otonin (10 Teams) Der Verfächter Konohas öffnet eine seiner drei Rollen und enthüllt ganze einhundert Siegel. Seine Vorfahren hatten seit der Gründung Konohas Monster hier gesammelt. Durch ein Genjutsu werden sie dem Willen des Nutzers unterworfen. Nun beschwört er alle 100 Monster, um die Gegner zu besiegen. Doch diese haben alle eine Vorrichtung am Arm, die durch Juus Soniku no Jutsu (Sonic Technique) einen Ton ausstrahlt, der nur von einigen Tieren gehört werden kann und über den Höreindruck erst den Geist befreit und bisherige Genjutsu löst und dann selbst ein Genjutsu hervorruft. Diese Beschallung macht 40 Monster kampfunfähig, was ihren baldigen Tod bedeutet. Zudem benutzen alle Teamführer das Jutsu des Fesselns gegen ein Monster, dass dann vom Team getötet wird. So fällt die Hälfte der Monster. Natürlich fügen diese gleichzeitig auch Schaden in den Gegnerischen Reihen zu, sodass schon 10 Gegner fielen. Da öffnet der Ninjawächter die erste Rolle wieder und beschwört eine riesige Naginata, die in der Mitte eine Kette und im Griff einen Chakraspeicher besitzt, den man auch selbst auffüllen kann. Mit diesem Chakra werden die Schnitte durch Futon verstärkt und vervielfältigt. Mit dieser plötzlichen Attacke kann er 16 Gegner töten, bis die Waffe zerstört wird. Aus einem weiteren Siegel der ersten Rolle beschwört er einige Schwerter, die ein weiteres Team töten. Nach weiteren Kämpfen steht ein Team gegen 20 Monster. Während die Ninja sterben muss Juu selbst eingreifen. Dieser verliert trotz der aktivierten 2. Juin-Stufe, da der Ninjawächter ein Siegel auf der Brust hatte, das bei Körperkontakt mit dem Chakra des Gegners schwindet, wurde es vorher aktiviert. Weitere Angreifer töten die Monster. Ninjawächter vs. Heer aus Shinobi und Soldaten Dann kommt ein Heer aus Shinobi aus Soldaten. Der Ninjawächter rollt seine dritte Rolle so weit aus, dass fünf Siegel zu sehen sind. Diese lösen die Drachenbomben der fünf Elemente aus. Mit Futon können zwar Raiton, Doton und Suiton besiegt werden, sogar mit Katon der Futon-Drache, aber die Katon-Kunst nährt sich an den gegnerischen Attacken und richtet immensen Schaden an. Dann legt er die nächsten fünf Siegel frei. Erst glühen die ersten vier und lösen ein Blinken an den vier Enden des Heeres aus, dann glüht die Fünfte und alle sind gelähmt. Schnell öffnet er die nächsten fünf, die einige Waffen fünf verschiedener Typen, u.a. Explosionen, beinhalten und richtet erneut enormen Schaden an. Mit der ersten der nächsten Fünf nutzt er die Kekkai aus, um alle mit einem Genjutsu zu belegen. Als die Lähmung aufhört, greifen sich die Meisten gegenseitig an. Die restlcihe bekämpft er erfolgreich mit Futon. Übergangs-Hokage Nach einem Streit im Jonin-Rat wurde beschlossen, einen Übergangshokage nur mit dem Rat zu wählen und nach dem Krieg den normalen Wahlvorgang zu unternehmen. Da taucht der Daimyo auf, der für sich und seine beiden Leibwachen die drei freien Sitze beansprucht. Es sei sein Krieg und er würde Land verlieren. Zudem müsse er dem richtigen Hokage zustimmen und das Reich würde den Joninrat ansonsten boykottieren. Also stimmen sie zu. Die Wahl fällt auf Toshi Senju, der sofort den Joninrat an die Front bestellt. Nur der Hatake bleibt und will dem Dorf die Entscheidung verkünden. Er sieht sich momentan noch nicht wieder im Stande, zu kämpfen. Kusa-Taki-Kriegserklärung Nach langer Rivalität nutzt Kusa den Krieg von Konoha aus, um Taki anzugreifen. Takis verbündeter Konoha würde niemals eingreifen, während er in solch einen Konflikt verwickelt ist. Aber die Hilfe vom Verbündeten Suna erhoffte man sich, um einen schnellen Sieg herbeizuführen. Doch Konoha muss irgendwie den Gegner schwächen, will aber nicht kämpfen. Also handeln die verbündeten Großmächte aus, beide nicht teilzunehmen, um den jeweils Verbündeten auszuschalten und keinen großen Krieg oder gar Weltkrieg heraufzubeschwören. Trotzdem geht Kusa schnell in die Offensive über und kann erste Gebiete besetzen. Joninrat gegen Oto Toshi Senju, der Übergangshokage, schließt einen großen Teil des Feindlichen Heeres mit Doton: Chidokaku und Otochi Buta in einem großen Erdloch ein. Dann schafft er einen Erdwall und beginnt, die restlichen Truppen mit Raiton zu beschießen. Gaii wütet in einem anderen Soldaten-Pulk. Aiji hilft den Heilern bei der Versorgung der Verletzten. Shikaramu Nara koordiniert die Soldaten des Feuerreiches und optimiert ihre Taktik. Kabumuchi Abruame findet und tötet fliehende Gegner und Desateure aus den eigenen Reihen. Einige sind nämlich mit dem Eingriff von Shinobi unzufrieden und sehen sich gegen diese machtlos, weshalb sie versuchen, zu ihren Familien zu gelangen. Da aber alle gefunden und getötet wurden, hoffen die meisten Zweifler, wenigstens auf dem Feld zu überleben, werden aber auch von Ataroshi Uchiha motiviert. Mit der neuen Unterstützung kann Konoha wieder vordringen. Yondaime Kazekage vs. Foujiin Als der Ninjawächter hört, das Borochimaru schwer getroffen wurde und sich in Oto erst regenerieren muss, beschwört er den vierten Kazekage aus seiner Monster-Rolle. Dieser richtet großen Schaden an, bis er auf Foujiin trifft. Dessen Oberkörper ist bandagiert und er hat zwei Begleiter. Diese opfert er, um nah an den Wiederbelebten heranzukommen. Dieser greift ihn noch an, bevor der Otonin ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt. Nur die Bandagen werden entfernt, Foujiin bleibt aber unverletzt. Da verschwindet der ehemalige Kage und neben den vielen Siegeln, die nun auf dem Oberkörper des Angreifers zu sehen sind, erscheint ein neues. Dann springt er mit seiner Hand voran auf den Ninjawächter zu, man sieht schon ein von Borochimarus Forschern eingebautes Siegel auf der Handfläche, aber der Attackierte weicht aus und schneidet dem Feind die Hand ab. Dann sticht er ihm in den Hals. Nach diesem Sieg zeiht sich der Ninjawächter sich hinter die Front zurück. Aratoshi Uchiha vs. Taikiyo Nach dieser Entwicklung schickt Borochimaru einen Wissenschaftler und seine beiden besten Kreaturen. Eine von diesen greift die Front des Joninrats an. Aber der Uchiha übernimmt ihn. Einen kurzen Schlagabtausch kann er auch sofort durch die Aktivierung des Sharingans gewinnen. Aber sein Gegner lässt Chakra aus seinen Händen kommen. Dieses ist tief schwarz. Er meint, Schwarzes Chakra hätte verschiedene Auswirkungen. Wenn ein Gegner es berühre, würde es in dessen Chakrasystem eindringen. Wenn es von diesem akzeptiert werde, würde es sich ungehindert ausbreiten. Nutzung erzeugt allerdngs eine Fehlzündung, komplette Übernahme den Tod, Eindringen ins Hirn erzeuge Genjutsu. Würde es aber nicht akzeptiert und von allen Seiten abgestoßen, würde es die Chakrabahnen blockieren. In jedem Fall hätte niemand eine Chance. Allerdings kann Taikiyo keine Treffer landen. Da verschieben sich seine Augen im Kopf nach Hinten und von oben kommen Sharingans nach. Borochimaru wäre im Glauben, es seien Onogans, da dieser selbst das Sharingan besitzen will. Aber schnell erkannt Aratoshi, dass er trotzdem besser mit dem Sharingan umgehen kann und lässt sich immernoch nicht treffen. Da aktiviert sein Gegner das Juin auf der ersten Stufe. Dadurch entsteht eine gleichwertigkeit. Taikiyo steckt nun ein paar treffer ein, um dem Gegner schwarzes Chakra zu verpassen. Diesem ist nun klar, dass er nurnoch mit Körper und Sharingan kämpfen kann. Aber Genjutsu wirken durch das gegnerische Sharingan nicht und Nahkampf würde nun noch mehr Schaden bedeuten. Da hat er eine Idee. Die Kontrahenten schauen sich in die Augen, dann schließt der Uchiha seine Augen, während der Otonin Chakra um die Hände sammelt. Da fällt Taikiyo in Ohnmacht. "Tsukuyomi kannst du nicht auflösen!" Bald kommt er im Zelt von Aiji an. Ein Hyuga kann das schwarze Chakra lokalisieren und Aiji entfernt es. Schnell berichten sie über die Kunst. Toshi Senju vs. Tenpai, Hykai Hyuga Da wird Toshi vom Forscher Tenpai angegriffen. Dieser greift mit einer Art großem, schwarzen Feuerball an. Dieses schware Feuer, dass man für Amaterasu halten könnte ist aber durch Keitaihenka verändertes schwares Chakra. Eine einfache Doton: Doroku Gaeshi 'bietet Schutz, da es sich um keine offensiv starke Attacke handelt. Als ein Gegenangriff aus '''Feuer '''erfolgt geht der verschollene Hykai Hyuga dazwischen, der mit seinem Hiken allerdings schwarzes Chakra benutzt, also eine art "'Schwarzes Hiken". Da erklärt Tenpai, dass er das schwarze Chakra erfunden hat und auch eine Methode, dieses Experimenten zu geben. Schnell tötet Toshi den Hyuga mit Doton: Sando. Dann reißt sich der Senju die Bandagen von der rechten Gesichtshälfte. Es erscheint eine Art Holznachbildung seines Gesichts und ein eingebautes Onogan. Dann greift er mit Suiton: Dai Mizurappa an. Als sein Gegner ausweicht, verfolgt er diesen immer weiter, bis er erfasst wird. Dann benutzt er Suigadan aus dem vielen Wasser, das am Boden liegt, bevor sich sein Gegner aufrafft und verletzt diesen sehr. Bevor weitere Attacken folgen springt Tenpai auf und aktiviert sein Juin auf Stufe 1. Dann schießt er eine Art Schwarzes Housenka ab. Während der Hokage mit Suijinheki abwehrt, geht der Forscher in die 2. Juinstufe über. Seine Besonderheit am Körper sind eine Art Chakradrüsen, die überall Chakra ausstoßen können. So umgibt er sich mit schwarzem Chakra. Mit einem kurzen Jutsu kann er auch eine Art Drache '''aus diesem Chakra erschaffen. Da öffnet Toshi ein Loch im Boden, das bis ins Grundwasser reicht. Durch ein Gefälle kommt das meiste Wasser vom Kampffeld schnell dazu und er kann Suiryudan benutzen. Die Drachenbomben prallen aufeinander, als der Otonin angesprungen kommt. Er wird zwar abgewehr, zieht aber überraschend ein '''Schwert. Sein Ziel, das Onogan, verfehlt er, fügt seinem Widersacher aber einen tiefen Schnitt zu. Dieser formt ungerührt das Schlange-Fingerzeichen, wodurch sich sein Holz-Gesicht regeneriert und gleichzeitig den Feind angreift. Dieser weicht zurück, wird aber von Mokuton durchbohrt. Dämonen-Armee Ein gewisser Asano hatte 1.000 Soldaten gesammelt. Dann schloss er sich einem Mann namens Oni an. Dieser hatte vielleicht mit einem Genjutsu nachgeholfen. Seine Genaräle Sei und Shin haben auche je 1.000 Mann gesammelt und wollen gegen Konoha vorgehen. Oni will natürlich helfen. Mit seinem Yamiton: Dragonu no Jutsu schafft er einen riesigen schwarzen Drachen. Die 3.000 Mann, genannt Dämonen-Armee sollen in drei Divisionen à 1000 Mann unter benannten Generälen und in Gruppen mit je 200 Mann unter einem der 15 Nukenin, die er gesammelt hat. Er will Konoha erobern und das Dämonenreich gründen. Als der Drache anfliegt, benutzt Shomei, ein Jonin und Politiker, das Hijutsu: Suru, um eine riesige Schutzkuppel um Konoha zu erschaffen. Dann wendet er es erneut an, um eine Kugel um den Drachen zu schließen. Diese wird durch Missetsu Suru immer enger, bis die Spannung zwischen den Chakren und die Komprimation des Yamiton so groß sind, dass es zur Explosion kommt. Bald rücken die Soldaten vor und versuchen, das Schild zu zerstören. Selbst die Nuke-Nin versagen. Bald macht sich Oni auf den Weg. Aber bis dahin wurden die Divisionen in je 2 Schilden eingeschlossen. Nun beginnt Shomei, ihnen mit Shakuton einzuheizen: Die Temperatur steigt schnell an, aber die Wärme kann nicht entweichen. Nach kürzester Zeit kippen die ersten um. Da greift Oni ein. Er hat das Meiton und das Yamiton. Sein Halbbruder, der bald auch auftreten wird, besitzt letzteres nicht. Mit ersterem löst er den Schild einfach auf. Dann schießt er das blaue Feuer, aber Konoha hat sich bereits formiert und eine große Ladung Katon pariert. Oni sieht sich dem ganzen Dorf nicht gewachsen. Er benutzt Sen'nei Ta Jashu und ist daraufhin spurlos verschwunden. Seine Armee ist mitlerweile durch die Hitze gestorben. Das Dorf beschließt den ohnehin beliebten und politisch mächtigen Shomei in den Joninrat zu setzen. Oni ärgert sich. Er hat die beiden finsteren Kekkei-Genkai, gestohlene Schlangen-Künste und Genjutsu, sowie eine Armee mit Shnobi benutzt und hat versagt. Er muss mehr Kräfte sammeln und mit schwächeren Gegnern anfangen, so seine Analyse. Friede um Oto Der Daimyo des Reisfeldreiches persönlcih kommt an die Front und bietet Abtritt großer eroberter Gebiete für den thumb|200px|Neue Gebiete von OtoFrieden an. Als Der Übergangs-Hokage sogar fordert, dass Oto Gebiete abtritt, die vor dem Krieg auch Oto gehörten, sowie alle eroberten Bereiche, meint der Feudalherr, dass Borochimaru bis zum Ende eines möglichen Krieges wieder gesund wäre und dann eine unbesiegbara und vor allem untote Armee schicken würde. Zudem habe man einige Dörfer untergraben und mit Mienen versehen. Als ihm nicht geglaubt wird, sprengt er ein nahegelegenes Dorf. Wenn sie diesen von ihm vorgeschlagenen Frieden akzeptieren würden, erhielten sie den Auslöser. Sollten sie versuchen, ihn gewaltsam zu erobern, würde er alle Dörfer auslöschen. Man wüsste nicht welche es sind, weshalb eine Evakuierung unmöglich wäre. Darauf geht Toshi ein. Clan-Krieg Der Clan-Bund hatte diplomatische Probleme mit Suna, die das Bündnis brachen und eine offiziell schlechte thumb|100px|Yamis ErfolgeBeziehung verhängt, sowie eine Kriegsdrohung ausgesprochen. Dies sah Yami als Erlaubnis, Krieg zu führen. Die Truppen griffen alle kleinen Reiche aufeinmal an. Natürlich trafen sich die Clanbosses. Da taucht Yugi, der Yamikane, auf. Durch sein Reibi und Meiton tötet er alle Anwesenden. Nun gibt er vor, sie zur Kapitualtion überredet haben zu wollen. Bald ist der Krieg gewonnen. Kusa-Taki-Krieg Kusa konnte neue Gebiete sichern. Sie sind allerdings mittlerweile die Einzigen, die Krieg führen. So überlegt Iwa thumb|200px|Eroberungen von Kusagegen beide einzugreifen und Gebiete in der Mitte zu erobern und zu schlichten. Gleichzeitig appeliert der Tsushikage an Konoha und Suna, nicht einzugreifen, da er einen Weltkrieg befürchtet. Konoha stimmt zu, da man sich auf die Kage-Wahl fokussieren möchte. Durch dieses diplomatische Eingreifen steht die Front still, bis Kusa diese Stille ausnutzt, um weitere Vorteile zu erreichen. Aber bald droht Iwa mit der Eroberung Kusas, sodass der Krieg beendet wird. Die Frontlinie wird zu neuen Grenze. Konflikt um das Wiesenreich Gleichzeitig fordert Iwa vom Wiesenreich kleinere Preise. Man importiert nämlich hauptsächlich Nahrung aus dieser enormen Agrarindustrie. Sogar Überschuss wird gekauft und weiterverkauft an Länder, die nicht mit dem Wiesenreich verbunden sind. Die Preissenkungen sollen bei gleichen Ausgaben mehr Überschuss, also mehr Gewinn bedeuten. Doch das Wiesenreich macht nicht mit. Dann wird Iwa zwar energischer, aber das Wiesenreich beendet als Reaktion den gesamten Import und zieht das Holzreich auf seine Seite. Wiesenkampf Auch, wenn Iwa gerade erst Frieden erzwungen hat, meint die Führung nun, es stünde bei diesem Konflikt keine Weltkriegsgefahrt. Der Kage perönlich zieht mit Taijutsu-Künstlern und anderen Shinobi in den Krieg, die die fruchtbare Erde nicht mit Doton zerstören würden. thumb|200px|Eroberungen Iwas Eine angeblich 1000 Ri lange Erdmauer bedeckte die gesamte Grenze zum aggressiven Holzreich. Dann greifen die Doton-Künstler an und verlagern die Grenze. Das Holzreich bietet an, aus dem Krieg auszusteigen und alleBündnisse mit dem Wiesenreich zu brechen und sich stattdessen Bündnisse mit Iwa einzugehen. Natürlich würde die Frontlinie zur Grenze. Dem Wiesenreich bietet man die Kapitualtion an. Ansonsten würden sie den Boden zerstören, das Reich einnehmen und isolieren, sowie ausplündern, sodass die Einwohner bald aussterben würden. Dann könne man die Eigenproduktion wiederaufnehmen und von anderen Quellen importieren. Also kapituliert das Wiesenreich. Um den Besiegten zu schwächen wird das Ninjadorf zerstört und die Shinobi wie Soldaten in verschiedenen Festungen eingeteilt. Der Daimyo wird ebenfalls getötet, während ein Gouvaneur eingesetzt wird. Cha Tea Party In der Provinz Cha no Shima, also die Kolonie des Inselreiches Shima no Kuni im Teereich Cha no Kuni, begannen Aufstandige, den Tee im Meer zu versenken. Dieser Tee war der zentrale Sinn der Kolonie neben dem Flottenstützpunkt zur Sicherung der Insel vor Suna. Aber dieser Stützpunkt war zum Zweck der Versenkung besetzt worden. Sie forderten die Unabhängigkeit von der See- und Kolonialmacht. Sie wollten sich wieder dem Teereich anschließen. Über die Kolonie im Süden des Teereiches wurde aber Verstärkung geschickt. Da begann das Teereich Angriffe auf Cha no Shima. Also entbrannte ein Krieg. Hokkaido, der Generalgouvaneur der Bucht, kontrolliert alle Kolonien in dieser, ist also sehr an neuen Eroberungen thumb|200px|Eroberungen von Shimainteressiert. Mit Suiton überflutet er also die Küste nördlich von der umkämpften Provinz, woraufhin seine Truppen landen. Als die Gegner angreifen wollen, treffen sie aber nicht auf Soldaten, sondern gegen bereits angespühltes Wasser. Dieses trägt er immer weiter ins Land, bis er sein Onogan aktiviert, damit das Suiton nicht zu viel Chakra frisst. Dieses besitzt er, da sein Clan, der das Inselreich kontrolliert, vom Nori-Clan abstammt. Durch die Wasserkünste kann er großen Schaden anrichten, bevor seine Soldaten überhaupt kämpfen müssen. Bald einigt man sich auf einen Abtritt eiter Küstengebiete, da das Inselreich nur die Küste will, das Teereich aber keine tiefen Einschnitte leisten kann. Die vier neuen Reiche Eines Tages ging der Jinchuriki des Ichibi wandern, wobei er verschwandt. Das Wüstenreich (Sabaku no Kuni) Nun wird die Gründung des Wüstenreiches im Südwesten Sunas verkündet. Man fordert angrenzende Kommunen auf sich anzuschließen und erobert die unwilligen. Bald kommen Sunanin, um aufzuräumen. Aber sie werden vom Jinchuriki des Ichibi angegriffen und getötet. Glcihzeitig greifen Soldaten an. Sie werden von einigen Blumen attackiert. Erst nehmen sie die Kunst nicht ernst, dann werden sie doch besiegt. Ein Teil des Kasu-Clans war hier ins Exil gegangen, nachdem Yami den Krieg erklärt hatte. Da Suna einen Konflikt mit ihnen begonnen hatte, rächen sie sich jetzt. So etabliert sich das Wüstenreich. Das Himmelsreich (Sora no Kuni) Mit Unterstützung des Sturmreiches baut sich an der Westküste Sunas nun das Himmelsreich auf. Sie werden vom thumb|300px|Die neuen Reiche auf der KarteMimamoto-Clan mit seinen Bienen unterstützt. Rebellen hatten Kampfflieger entwickelt, mit denen sie einen kurzen Unabhängigkeitskrieg gewinnen, was sogar noch mehr Gebiet bedeuet. Das Mondreich (Tsuki no Kuni) Der Generalgouaneur des südlichen Westmeeres wird sich sehr geärgert haben, als der Gouvaneur einer Insel beschloss, unabhängig zu werden und Getsu-Gakure zu gründen. Dann unterstützte ihn der Hazayo-Clan mit Strudeln, sodass die Schiffe des Inselreiches die Unabhängigkeit nicht verhindern konnten. Das Dämonenreich (Oni no Kuni) Oni, eigentlich Ono'osuke, nutzt seine schnell gesammelten Kräfte. Seine Genjutsu und die des Bawu-Clans konnten die Regierung von Yuu stürzen und das Waldreich zum Dämonenreich machen. Allgemein Nun konnten die besiegten Clans also vier neue, größere Reiche eröffnen bzw. entscheident dazu beitragen: Sternenraub Während die ganze Welt auf die neuen Staaten blickt, wird in Hoshi plötzlich der Stern gestohlen. Diesen kann man nicht wieder zurück beschaffen, weshlab nun keine neuen Anwender des Jutsus des Pfau entstehen können. Das rivalisierende Rauchreich bietet nun ein Bündnis an, da sie die letzte Stärke des Sternreiches ausnutzen wollen. Sobald die extreme Schwächung eintritt, will man dann als erster zuschlagen. Rokudaime Hokage Nachdem der Krieg beendet ist, will man nun den neuen Hokage wählen. Also muss der Joninrat Kandidaten aufstellen, drei bis fünf, woraufhin vier Instanzen zustimmen müssen: #Die Versammlung der Konohanin #Die Versammlung der Konoha-Bürger #Der Feudalherr in Vertretung aller Soldaten und Beamten des Reiches #Das Parlament von Hi no Kuni, das zu diesem Anlass (außerordentlich) neu gewählt wird Wahlkampf-Theorie Vorher wird aber noch die besagte Parlamentswahl abgehalten. Zudem wird der Joninrat ein Empfehlungsvotum ausgeben und andere Gruppen wie die Strategie-Einheit eine Richtung anbieten. Deshalb versucht natürlcih jeder Kandidat, dass ihnen wohl gesonnene Abgeordnete gewählt werden und diese Gruppen in ihre Richtung stimmen. Dies hat mehr Wirkung, als jeden Bürger anzusprechen, so haben es die Feudalherren-Wahlen gezeigt. Hier hat Konoha zwar nur eine Stimme, die der Hokage gibt, aber die empfehlenden Räte und Gruppen haben trotzdem Einfluss auf das Volk. Wahlkampf Der Joninrat stellt folgende Kandidaten aus den eigenen Reihen auf: #Toshi Senju, den Übergangs-Hokage #Atarashi Uchiha, den Clanboss #Shomei, den Retter vor der Dämonen-Armee #Aiji, die beste Medizinerin #Kabumushi Aburame, den Verfechter der Anderen (außer Uchiha und Senju) *(Der Hatake hat abgelehnt) Also reisen diese fünf Shinobi durchs Reich und überzeugen die angesehenen Gruppen. Die Strategie-Einheit zieht sich zurück und lässt keinen an sich heran, um nicht beinträchtig zu werden. Der Joninrat hatte sich schon bei der Wahl zum Übergangs-Hokage zum Senju bekannt. Nun stimmten die Kandidaten aber für sich und der Naara hatte sich zurückgezogen. Gaii und der Hatake wurden sich nicht einig, weshalb sie Shomei und Toshi vorschlagen. Atarashi Uchiha vs. Nodai Uchiha Vor zwei Jahren war das Team um Nodai Uchiha abtrünnig geworden. Aber sie hatten sich keinem anderen Land angeschlossen, nichteinmal der Dämonen-Armee. Nun wollten sie eine Grenzstadt erobern und die dem Grasreich schenken, unter der Bedingung, dass sie diese allein bewohnen dürften. Offenbar ist außerdem ein Team-Mitglied ersetzt worden. Atarashi wollte diese Stadt im Wahlkampf besuchen, da sie durch ihre Grenznähme eher zum "Beschützer" tendiert. Als er ankam, fand er viele Leichen und das Team Nodai. Neben dem Nuke-Uchiha standen die Nuke-Nin Uragiri und Monoi. Hinter ihm befand sich ein unbekannter Mann. Als Befreier und Retter der Stadt würde er in der gesmaten Region gewählt werden. Zudem muss er Konoha generell beschützen. Deshalb greift er mit Katon: Gokakyu an, was aber durch Suiton aus dem Brunnen abgewehrt wird. Monoi war nämlich mitglied der Feuerwehr-Einheit, da er zuvor aus Kiri geflohen war. Uragiri war Schüler das Gai. Seitdem ist er aber viel gewachsen und hat einiges an Muskeln zugelegt. Mit Renge wird dieser kolossale Körper noch stärker und vor allem schnell. Nur mit dem Sharingan kann Atarashi ausweichen. In dieser Bewegung zieht er sein Schwert und erleichtert den Taijutsu-Künstler um seinen Arm. Dieser wird nur noch wütender, läuft daruch aber in die feindliche Klinge. Als aus dem Wasser Hände aufsteigen und nach ihm greifen, springt der Kage-Amwärter hoch und lockert die Fuin an seiner Schulter. Diese hält seine Krankheit unter Kontrolle, verbietet dafür aber sein Raiton und verringert seine Chakramenge. Die Feuerwehr-Kunst Suiten Suishu wehrt er mit Futon ab. Dann landet er, worauf ein Mizurappa folgt, was ein Fehler war. Er kontert mit Raiton, was Monoi lähmt. Plötzlich steht er hinter ihm und durchschneidet mit einem Kunai sein Genick. Dann zieht er sein Schwert Uragiri und ersticht den noch nicht ganz verstorbenen Gegner. Da tritt Masatsu vor. Er greift sofort mit Erdspeeren an, aber sein Gegner springt hoch und nimmt zwei Schriftrollen heraus. Eine beschwört 50 Kunai mit je 2 Kibafudas. Die andere beschwört den Uchiha-Fecher, der ihn durch eine Futon-Kunst trägt. Durch weiteres Windversteck hält er die Explosion auf der anderen Seite. Aber Masatsu hatte genug Schutz aus Erde gebaut, um die Attacke fast unbeschadet zu überstehen. Weiteres Doton '''wurde druch Ausweichen und Futon abgewehrt. Da benutzt Atarashi Sunshin no Justu und erscheint mit den Fecher in der Hand vor seinem Gegner. Dieser bleibt allerdings ruhig stehen und wird dann erstochen. Nachdem er alle Untergebenen mit dem selben Schwert getötet hat, fragt er ihren Boss, was er wollte und warum er ein Teammitglied ersetzt hatte. Während dieser von seinem Plan und dem Traum, einfach nur in Frieden zu leben, aber außerhalb vom Feuerreich, d ihn die unerfüllten letzten Jahre dies hätten erkennen lassen, bereitet sich der Hokage-Kandidat vor. Er beschwört '''Falken mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Einer von ihnen trägt einen großen Topf auf dem Rücken, aus dem Chakra in den Konoha-Nin fließt, das dieser für den folgenden Kampf benötigt und das er bald wieder auffüllen wird. Gleichzeitig greifen die anderen Falken den Gegner an. Dieser wehrt sich mit dem Schwert, bis er getroffen wird. Dann tritt er auf den Boden, sodass sich ein Feuerring bildet, der alle Vögel verbrennt. Auch der zurückgebliebene Falke verschwindet wieder. Nach einem kurzen Genjutsu-Kampf greift Atarashi überraschend mit Suiton '''an, da der Boden immernoch mit Wasser bedeckt ist. Als Nodai ausweicht, wird er von soeben kopierten '''Wasserhänden festgehalten. Dann pralysiert er seinen Gegner mit Raiton: Denpou Sekka und greift mit''' Futon: Fujin''' an. Nodai kann sich aber losreißen und kontert mit Katon: Gokakyu, '''aber sein Gegner reagiert mit '''Suiton: Mizurappa. Darauf schießt er Doton, was mit Raiton erwiedert wird, aber Nodai kontert widerum mit Futon. Auf dieses schießt Atarashi Katon, was der Feind mit Doroku Gaeshi erwiedert. Nun aktivieren beide kopiertes Renge und gehen in den Nahkampf über. Durch ihr Sharingan gibt es erst keine Ergebnisse, dann aktiviert das Joninrats-Mitglied aber das von Azura kopierte Hien, fügt einen Schnitt zu, woraufhin ein Widersacher aber die Kunst kopiert und sie bald den Nahkampf beenden. Dann verwendet Atarashi das gesamte Wasser, um Mizubushin zu erschaffen, während Nodai die gleiche Menge an Kagebushin schafft. Aber die Wasserdoppelgänger können den feindlichen Urheber in ein Wassergefängnis sperren, während der Kage-Anwärter die Kagebushin durch Suigadan besiegt. Das Wasser stammt von den besiegten Mizubushin. Da springt das Joninratsmitglied mit seinem Hien-Schwert an. Da benutzt Nodai Doton: Domu, um sich zu befreien und den Schwertschlag zu blockieren. Auch, wenn es sein erträumtes Leben beeiflusen würde, sieht Nodai ein, dass er seine finale Kunst benutzen muss. Gleichzeitig rennt der Konohanin voran, gefolgt von einem Kagebushin. Sie bereiten eine Kombinations-Kunst vor. Da sieht er das Mangekyu seines Gegners und wendet ein Tauschjutsu an. Da geht der Schattendoppelgänger in schwarzes Feuer auf. Das Amaterasu verbrennt den Boden, als Atarashi sein Susanno aktiviert. Während drei Kagebushin mit Katon-Futon-Attacken angreifen, was natürlich abgewehrt wird, baut sich die Kunst auf. Schnell beginnt Amaterasu, auf dem Susanno zu brennen. Nach kurzem Kampf schafft er es, Nodai mit einem Speer zu durchbohren. Dann löst er die Munst auf, eilt zu seinem Gegner, heilt seinen Bauch und kann dann die Augen des Gegners zu stehlen, bevor er ihn mit dem Schwert hinrichtet. Dann beschwört er einen Falken. In diesem Moment kommen Soldaten an, die diesen Kampf bemerkt haben. Der Sieger versiegelt das Amaterasu und setzt sich auf den Falken. Dann weist er die Soldaten an, den Ort zu sichern, den Überlebenden zu helfen und davon zu berichten, um ähnliche Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Parlaments-Wahl Am Ende der Wahl sah das Ergebnis sehr gut für Shomei aus, knapp danach folgte mit großem Abstand zu den Anderen Atarashi. Dieser versucht nun, die restlichen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Stimme des Daimyo Shomei ist der Vertreter des Reiches im Joninrat und steht dem Daimyo sehr loyal gegenüber. Er will eine Coorperation zwischen den Mächten im Feuerreich fördern. Also verkündete der Feudalherr, dass er ihn unterstützen würde. Volksversammlung Auf der Volksversammlung liefern sich die Kandidaten eine heftige Debatte. In dieser tritt Aiji von ihrer Kandidatur zurück. Damit gehen die Befürworter im Parlament hauptsächlich zu Atarashi über. Aber das Volk wünscht Frieden, weshalb der Kriegstreiber Toshi die wenigsten Stimmen erhält. Der Aburame erhält wenige Stimmen, da er den Streit der Clans austrägt und nicht schlichtet. Atarashi hingegen hat durch seine Taten Anhänger gefunden, aber auch Krieg geführt. Shomei hat noch nie einen Krieg befürwortet oder ein feindliches Land angegriffen. Aber er hat wichtige Stellungen geschützt, viele Menschen gerettet und zuletzt auch das Dorf. Also fällt die Wahl auf ihn. Shinobi-Versammlung und Parlaments-Abstimmung Die Shinobi-Versammlung ist geteilt. Alle Uchiha stimmen für Aratashi. Die meisten Senju gehen für Toshi. Viele Mitglieder anderer Clans sind auf der Seite des Aburame, die Mehrheit der Anderen wollte erst Shomei, wurde ber durch den letzten Kampf überzeugt. Also gewinnt hier der Uchiha. Das Parlament wird dadurch beinflusst und wählt den selbigen. Am Ende steht es also zwischen zwei Kandidaten unentschieden, zwei scheiden aus. Also forderten die Shinobi einen Kampf und eine Prüfung auf Regierungsfähigkeiten. Diese Prüfungen gingen unentschieden aus. Deshalb folgt nun der Kampf. Shomei vs. Aratashi Uchiha Als erstes schützt sich Shomei natürlich mit einem Schild '''gegen erste '''Attacken. Dann schließt er auch Aratshi in ein solches. Ein Kagebushin '''benutzt Shakuton mit Einsatz des vollen Chakras, wodurch er zerstört wird. Da verkleinert sich der Schild. Der Uchiha kann nicht durch Kuchiyose entkommen, da es vorboten ist, das Feld zu verlassen. Kurz bevor er erdrückt wird oder durch die Hitze stirbt, explodiert der Schild und Feuerbälle werden überall hin geschleudert. Zudem lässt der "Retter" jetzt außerhalb seines Schildes die Hitze ansteigen. Nun beschwört Aratashi zwei Kagebushin und ein paar '''Falken. Die Drei haken sich ein und schließen Fingerzeichen. Die Falken fliegen auf den Schild zu, aber Shomei bleibt gelassen. Da aktivieren die Drei ihre Künste nacheinander. Das Original benutzt eine Fuin, die den Schild versiegelt, aber die Falken dafür verschwinden lässt, Doppelgänger#1 benutzt Sunshin und bringt alle nah dran, Doppengänger#2 benutzt Mizurappa '''zur Ablenkung und dann springen Original und Bushin#1 mit '''Raiton-Klingen an. Shomei hält seine Hände dazwischen und schafft kleine Schilde vor diesen, greift dann mit Shakuton an, was die Kagebushin zerstört, aber der Uchiha kann fliehen. Trotzdem ist es extrem heiß, weshalb Aratashi eine kurze Stichflame '''aus einem Mund entlässt, woraufhin sein Körper enorm runterkühlt. Durch die heiße Umgebung und das verbreitete Feuer liefern sie sich nun ein '''Katon-Gefecht, welches der Uchiha mit Suiton beendet, woraufhin Shomei sich hinter sein Schild zurückzieht. Aratashi ist mittlerweile sehr überrascht, dass Shomei auf keinen der vielen Genjutsu-Tricks reingefallen ist. Dann behauptet dieser, jahrelang seinen Geist sogar gegen Sharingan-Genjutsu trainiert zu haben. Dann startet der Uchiha eine Ablenkung während er eine Raiton-Kunst einsetzt. Erst sammelt sich viel Raiton um die Hände, dann rammt er diese in den Boden. Also entsteht ein lauter Knall und ein grelles Licht. Hieraus erwächst ein riesiger Blitzdrache, der wegen seiner unglaublichen Stärke und wegen der Tatsache, dass der Anwender durch die Spannung stirbt, wenn er Raiton-Chakra nicht perfekt beherrscht. Durch die große Hitze wird die Kreatur sogar noch gestärkt. Die Fuin an Aratashis Schulter hat sich komplett gelöst. Aber mit Shaku no Fuuin kann Shomei die gesamte Hitze versiegeln und macht es sogar noch etwas kälter als vor dem Kampf. Dann besiegt er das Monster mit Futon, woraufhin erwarteterweise Katon '''folgt, das er einfach mit seinem Schild abwehrt. Dann setzt Shomei seine '''einsetigen Schilde ein: Aus seinem kommen Attacken raus, aber nicht rein und aus Aratashis kommen zwar keine raus, aber rein. Doch der Uchiha nimmt schlicht eine Schriftrolle heraus und versiegelt das Gefängnis. Dann lässt er Amaterasu auf dem feindlichen Schild brennen, was dieses bald zerstört. Schnell weist der Kommentator daraufhin, dass die Tötung des Gegners nicht auf den Hokage-Stuhl, sondern ins Gefängnis führt. Da beschwört Shomei seinen besten Schild und Aratashi benutzt Susanno. Schnell lässt er nochmal Wärme ab und dann geht er auf den "Retter" los. Da lösen beide ihre Künste auf. Nun entsteht ein episches Bild: Im Hintergrund brennt Amaterasu, sie stehen auf der Shaku no Fuin, hinter ihnen verblassen Susanno und der beste Schild und sie halten Kunais '''gegeneinander und drücken. Da brechen beide zusammen. Doch bald richtet sich der Uchiha auf alle Viere auf, spuckt Blut, hält sich die Augen und erklärt, dass gegen '''Tsukuyomi '''kein Anti-Genjutsu-Trainig hilft. Er geht in eine gebeugte Haltung über und hält dem Gegner das Kunai an den Hals. "Tot!" Und die Zuschauer jubeln. Der Schiedrichter und Kommentator Shipan kommt aufs Feld und erklärt Aratashi zum Sieger. Dieser bricht dann zusammen. Nun liegt er im Krankenhaus, aber sein Anfall hat neue Aufschlüsse über die bekämpfung der Krankheit gegeben. Nun konnte man auch Versuchstiere infizieren, um die Forschung voranzutreiben. Zudem wurde die '''Fuin '''erneuert. Auch die eingesammelten Mangekyu-Sharingans werden transplantiert, um das Permanente zu erhalten und die Augenprobleme zu beheben. Während er im Krankenhaus ist, so verfügt der neue Hokage, soll Shomei neuer Übergangs-Hokage sein und dann Vorsitzender des Joninrats werden. Toshi Senju soll der General des nächsten Krieges werden und man solle Gamao auftreiben, um ihn selbst im Joninrat zu ersetzen. Der Naara solle neue Mitglieder für den Joninrat suchen, um die Verluste gegen Borochimaru auszugleichen. Über diesen weiß Aiji, dass er ihrem ehemaligen Teampartner Kiyugeki ähneln soll. Suche nach Gamao Das Team Shingetsu wurde beauftragt, Gamao zu suchen. Dies war ihre erste B-Rang-Mission. Unterwegs trafen sie auf die Yasui-Bande. Diese 30 Mann wollten die drei reisenden ausrauben. Es waren abtrünnige Genin, desertierte Soldaten und vom Boss ausgebildete Bauern und keine einfachen Männer mit Messern. Nito, Yakumai Uchiha, Haruna vs Yasui-Bande Trotzdem meint Shingetsu, jeder seiner Genin könne zehn von ihnen besiegen. Der Uchiha weicht den feindlichen Waffen einfach mit '''Sharingan '''aus und besiegt seine Gegner dann mit '''Katon: Gokakyu. Nito beschwört zehn Kagebushin, die fünf gegner besiegen können. Die anderen sind in deren Rauch blind und werden von drei Kibafudas '''getroffen. Die Beiden, die nur verletzt sind, aber noch stehen können, werden plötzlich von '''Shuriken '''in den Rücken getroffen. Die hinten erschienenen Kagebushin '''fesseln '''alle Zehn gegner an insgesamt 3 Bäume. Dann eilen sie, ähnlich wie Yakumai Haruna zur Hilfe, die mit ihren '''Kunais '''und normalen '''Bushins '''nur wenig Erfolg hat. Shingetsu vs. Yasui Yasui greift mit dem Taijutsu '''12-Hit-Kombo an. Shingetsu blockiert und bereitet ein Genjutsu vor. Aber sein Feind hat sich nur aufgewärmt und greift mit der 100-Hit-Kombo '''an. Diese endet aber nach dem zweiten Schlag, da das '''Genjutsu durch Berührung erfolgt. Der Jonin will nun den Gegner verhören, sieht aber das Kyubi vor seinem inneren Auge, was ihn erschrecken lässt. Plötzlich steht Yasui mit einem Schwert über ihm und will den letzten Schlag ausführen. Aber der Konohanin kann dem Fiesling die Beine wegziehen und nachtreten, woraufhin dieser zurückspringt. Dann zieht der Räuberboss noch ein Schwert und will die 100-Hit-Kombo '''erneut anwenden. Aber Shingetsu lässt '''Kagebushin hinter ihm erscheinen, die die Attacke beenden. Dann beschwört er einen Gorilla '''als '''Kuchiyose-Tier, der allerdings eine Rüstung und riesige Nunchakos trägt. Also wird Yasui abgelenkt, während der schlaue Jonin etwas vorbereitet. Doch der Räuber benutzt seine Geheimwaffe: Er entlässt sein Pseudo-Kyubi mit drei Schwänzen. Natürlich hatte Shingetsu das aufgrund der Genjutsu-Erfahrung erahnt und aktiviert die vorbereitete Kekkai, die die Insassen, also Gorilla und Kyubi, lähmt. Aber die Kraft ist zu stark, um es dauerhaft zu fesseln. Also versucht er, so viel Chakra wie möglich in eine Schriftrolle zu bannen, doch die Kekkai bricht nach dem ersten Schwanz auseinander. Doch der Feind ist schon geschwächt. Schnell beschwört er einen neuen Gorilla, während der alte besiegt wird. Der neue trägt Schriftzeichen auf seinen Nunchakos: 内 (Hinein), 外 (Heraus) und eines auf seiner Rüstung: 道 (Weg). Normalerweise wird also Chakra indas System mit einem Treffer eingespeist, über die Rüstung geleitet und bei einem Schlag mit der anderen Waffe ausgeteilt. Aber nun befestigt der Jonin eine Rolle am Rücken mit der Aufschrift 庫 (Speicher), die das Chakra aufnimmt. Also kann dieser Gorilla einen ganzen Schwanz aufnehmen, bis er fällt. Die Rolle allerdings bleibt bestehen. Dann entsiegelt Shingetsu ein Schwert, das Azura letztes Jahr mit Hien versehen hat. Im Griff befindet sich ein Chakra-Speicher, der es nach der Entsiegelung versorgt. Es kann mit Futon-Chakra aufgefüllt werden, bis das Hien erlischt. Mit diesem kann der Jonin nun durch das Kiyubi-Chakra den Rücken des Feindes öffnen. Durch den Tod des Wirts entweicht das Chakra, was Shingetsu auch versiegeln kann. Er musste all seine Fähigkeiten benutzen, um ohnen Genjutsu klarzukommen, aber nun hat er seine Trickkiste um Kyubi-Chakra erweitert. Himmelsreich-Verfassung Der "Revolutions-Führer" setzte für die Regionen Lords ein. Diese wählten den Daimyo. Die Shinobi unterstehen dem Ninja-Rat aus den fünf stärksten Shinobi. Eine Nationalversammlung sollten Entscheidungen für das ganze Reich fällen: *Revolutions-Führer *Daimyo *Mimamoto-Vertreter *Ninja-Rats-Chef Diese bestimmen nun, während Shingetsu gegen Yasui kämpft, ein Ninjadorf zu gründen. Treffen auf Gamao Nach weiterer Suche trifft Team Shingetsu auf Gamao. Dieser will in einem Eins-gegen-Eins-Kampf besiegt werden, bevor er kommt. Als erster meldet sich Yakumai versuchen. Yakumai Uchiha vs Gamao Gamao wehrt die Eröffnungs-Waffen mit Hari Jizou ab, dann tritt er seinen Gegner weg und springt zurück. Dieser greift mit Katon: Hosenka an. Aber der Eremit kontert mit Suiton. Da setzt sich Gamao eine kleine Kröte auf die Schulter. Dieser befreit ihn von Genjutsu. Als Yakumai anspringt, wird er von diesem mit Öl bedeckt. Aber er springt einfach weiter. Da''' tauscht sich Gamao mit einer '''Kröte,' '''die wahrscheinlich in der Nähe versteckt war und sofort '''Katon '''anwendet. Der Uchiha wälzt sich auf dem Boden, um das Feuer zu löschen, als eine fette '''Kröte von oben' kommt, der er schnell ausweicht. Der Aufprall bläst aber das Feuer aus. Diese Kröte besitzt zwei Messer. Der Genin muss hart gegen sie kämpfen und mit Sharingan ausweichen, als er von einer Zunge festgehalten wird. Da tauscht sich Gamao mit der bewaffneten Kröte und knockt den ersten Gegner mit einem Hieb aus. Haruna heilt ihn und gibt dafür auf. Nun will der Teamführer antreten, um sicherzugehen, auch, wenn er noch keine Verwendung für seine neue Waffe hat. Shingetsu vs. Gamao Der Team-Leiter weist seine Genin an, außer Reichweite des Kampfes zu gehen. Haruna sollte Yakumi heilen und Nito das Ganze bewachen. Da beschwört Shingetsu fünf seiner bewaffneten Gorillas. Gamao setzt eine Kröte und Katon: Dai Gama Yu Endan dagegen, wobei der Konohanin mit Suiton: Suijin Heki '''aus der Elementar-Rolle pariert. IN BEARBEITUNG Zweiter Taki-Kusa-Krieg Kusa und Taki haben einander einen neuen Krieg erklärt. Diesmal haben sie die Bündnissituation vereinbart, sodass kein Weltkrieg entstehen könnte. Bedingungen *Nur Taki und Kusa sind Hauptteilnehmer. *Keiner der Verbündeten darf als Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse im Krieg einen neuen Krieg beginnen. *Jeder Hauptteilnehmer ist nur dazu berechtigt, eine Großmacht als Verbündeten einzubeziehen. **Zudem darf ein weiterer Verbündeter miteinbezogen werden. *Jeder Verbündete darf nur je 5 Jo-, Chu- und Ge-Nin einbringen (Maximum). **Zudem dürfen sie je nur bis zu 100 Soldaten entsenden. *Schlachten finden nur auf dem Gebiet der Hauptteilnehmer statt. *Nur die Hauptteilnehmer können Gebiet gewinnen oder verlieren. **Auch andere Abtretungen und Zahlungen sind nur zwischen den Hauptteilnehmer erlaubt. *Natürlich muss erneut verdeutlicht werden, dass sich diese Regelungen nur auf den Krieg zwischen Kusa und Taki beziehen. *Iwa, Kumo, Haki und Ame beaufsichtigen die Einhaltung. Bündnisse *Taki zieht Konoha und das Dämonenreich hinzu *Kusa zieht Suna und Oto hinzu Schlacht um Kutaia Kutaia ist eine Grenzstadt. Sie gehört zwar zu Kusa, sieht sich aber zu Taki gehörig, weshalb sie bei Krieganbruch die Seite wechselt. So greifen Kusa-Soldaten an, denen sich die gesamte kampffähige Bevölkerung in den Weg stellt, sodass das Grasreich sich weitesgehend zurückzieht. Da fegt ein heftiger Wind durch die Straßen und verwüstet die Stadt, während er die meisten Einwohner tötet. Das Jonin-Team aus Suna ist eingetroffen. Dieses teilt sich nun auf und greift verschiedene Verbünde des Heeres von Taki an. Das Chunin-Team aus dem Windreich sichert die Stadt. Sie wollen weiterziehen, sobald eine neue wichtige Stellung erobert wurde, die gesichert werden muss. Doch die Chunin aus Konoha treffen ein. Ein heftiger Kampf zerstört die Reste von Kutaia und tötet alle Teilnehmer. Trotzdem wütet hier eine weitere Schlacht von Soldaten, die die Front von Kusa an dieser Stelle festhält und ihre Auswetung verhindert. Bald kann Kusa durch vermerhten Einsatz von Shinobi die Front im Umland so voran treiben, dass die Stadt eingekesselt und besiegt wird. 1000 verlorene Seelen Die Truppen von Oto und Oni treffen in einer anderen Stadt zusammen. Allerdings handelt es sich bei Otos Soldaten um gut ausgeblidete Reisbauern, während die Männer im Zeichen des Dämons echte Samurai sind. Mit Verlusten von 20 Mann werden alle Männer von Oto getötet. Zudem sterben ganze 800 Zivilisten. Ungefähr 80 Menschen müssen auf dem Rückweg der Oni-Truppen ihr Leben lassen. Also hat die Schlacht 1.000 Menschenleben gekostet. Vostraia Vostraia ist eine Stadt, die am südlichsten Punkt der aktuellen Front liegt. Da ein Angriff von Konoha am naheliegensten Ort zu Recht erwartet wird, begeben sich alle Soldaten von Suna in die Stadt. Hier kämpfen 200 Soldaten, von denen 5 überleben. Sie unterstehen dem Daimyo von Kaze no Kuni und sollen von diesem persönlich geehrt werden. Allerdings werden sie alle von den Konoha-Genin getötet. Schnell zieht Taki nach, weshalb ein Teil der Front nun in ehemaligem Kusa-Gebiet liegt (was zugegebenermaßen zuerst Taki gehörte). Und dieser Teil wird immer mehr ausgeweitet. Ende der Hilfe Die Soldaten aus Oni wollen den Rest der Front ebenfalls gewinnen, als sie von 12 Otonin ausgelöscht werden. Die 4 Genin und zwei der Chunin fallen ebenfalls. Doch die Oni-Nin können die Angreifer vernichten. Jedoch überleben ur zwei Jonin, die sofort gegen Kusa ziehen, allerdings von deren Shinobi ausgelöscht werden. Nun muss der Krieg ohne Bündnishilfe ausgefochten werden. Wasserfall Bald befindet sich die gesamte Front auf Gebiet, das Kusa im letztem Krieg erobert hatte. Aber bald konnte Kusa wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Werden sie die Front wieder zurückbewegen? Hier ist eine Erklärung angebracht. Die 5 Vermächtnisse der Takikane sind unglaublich mächtige Waffen, die seit der Gründung von Taki-Gakure existieren und neben dem Heldenwasser die besten Mittel zum Schutz des Dorfes. Die wurden von allen Kane verbessert und nie voll ausgenutzt. Aber nun ist die Zeit gekommen, da Kusa sonst gewinnen wird. Sie sind natürlich aufgeteilt. So besitzt der Kane 2, ähnlich wie der Daimyo, während der Joninrats-Boss sich mit einem begnügen muss. Nachdem Kusa endlich die Führung zurück hatte, machte sich der Takikane auf den Weg zur Front. Nun kommt er mit '''zwei riesigen Schriftrollen an. Eine setzt unglaublich viel Chakra frei. Hier haben alle Takikane überflüssiges Chakra gelagert, das ihm jetzt zu Gute kommt. Die zweite setzt eine extreme Menge Wasser frei. Mit dieser Grundlage kann er durch Suiton einen großen Teil der Front weit zurückdrängen, wird aber von einem Gegner behindert, der all das Wasser in einen großen Krug versiegelt. Dieser setzt nun einen violetten Nebel frei, der Genjutsu freisetzt. Der Kane kann sie Lösen, den Rauch in einer der Rollen versiegeln und den Krug mit Taijutsu zerstören. Mit diesen tötet er noch einige Feinde, bis er sich ins Dorf zurückzieht. Auf dem Rückweg trifft er auf einen Otonin. Er hat überlebt, da er einen Soldaten mit dem Gesicht eines gefallenen Shinobi ausgestattet hat. Diesen Soldaten hat er durch einen Kagebushin ersetzt. Jedenfalls liefert er sich einen Nahkampf mit dem Takikane. Dabei benutzt er Chakraklingen. Der Otonin regeneriert sich durch Inyu Shometsu und kann seinen Gegner mit einem Genjutsu so lange außer Gefecht setzen, dass er dessen Genick durchtrennen kann. Dann heilt er den Kane mit Shousen, sodass dieser zwar überleben wird, aber vom Hals abwärts gelähmt bleibt. Er brignt ihn in ein Lager des Wasserfall-Reiches, wo der Medic-Nin zwar attackiert wird, aber die Angreifer schnell tötet und mit Sunshin flieht. Gras Vier Mitglieder des Joninrats von Kusa greifen Taki-Nin und -Soldaten an. Der Teamboss lässt mit Kusa no Dairyu viele riesige Ranken sprießen. Durch dieses Jutsu werden einige Gegner gefesselt, erstickt und zerquetscht. Mit Kusa no Ryuu wandeln diese sich nun zu einem riesigen Drachen, der viele Opfer fordert. Währenddessen wehren seine Teampartner feindliche Angriffe ab. Mit Kusa no Genryu '''zerfällt dieser in viele kleine Grashälme. Wer diese Kunst beobachtet hat, fällt nun in ein Genjutsu. Mit '''Kusa no Hariryu wird das Gras zu unzähligen Senbons, die die Feinde auslöschen. Da vernichtet eine Futon-Katon-Attache alles Gras. Aber ein Teammitglied aktiviert ein Siegel auf seiner Rüstung, um einen Suiton-Schutz zu erschaffen. Darauhin schlägt der Boss des Taki-Joninrats auf den Boden, um Doton '''freizusetzen, das diesen zerstört. Da schnellt eine '''Hand aus dem Boden, die Raiton trägt und den Teamboss tötet und wieder verschwindet. Als der Angreifer näher kommen will, schießt er einen Blitz auf den Mann mit der Rüstung, der sich mit Futon aus eben dieser rettet, und fällt ein weiteres Mitglied an, dem er mit Jiongu das Herz entreißt. Als der vierte Jonin eingreifen will, wird er von einem''' Schock', den die Raiton-Maske auslöst, gelähmt und von der Katon-Maske '''verbrannt'. Nach einem kurzen Elementar-Duell kann der Takinin durch seine Schnelligkeit hinter den Gegner gelangen und diesen schlagen. Aber der Gerüstete druchstößt das feindliche Herz mit dem Schwert eines gefallenen Soldaten und beruhigt sich aufgrund des vermutete Sieges. Dann muss er erfahren, dass er das Herz seines Gefährten durchbohrte und ist Geschockt. Durch die dunklen Fäden wird er umschlungen, kann sich aber noch selbst sprengen. Durch die Fäden nimmt der Takinin selbst keinen Schaden, aber er kann das Herz nicht erbeuten. Da wird der Joninratsboss von Feuer angeriffen. Ein weiterer Kampf von Elementar-Künsten führt zu einem Nahkampf, bei dem dem Angreifer das Herz verliert. Dieser wurde durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebt, weshalb das Herz zerfällt und er sich regeneriert. Trotzdem wird seine Identität bekannt: Er ist der erste Hokage! Der Gründer Konohas benutzte alle Arten von Jutsus und alle Elemente einschließlich Mokuton. Durch die Überraschung gelingt es Shodai, mit Raiton alle Herzen zum Stillstand zu brigen. In einem Hohlraum in der Erde trasportiert er sich und die Leiche nach Oto. Er wollte offiziell nur diesen einen Shinobi töten und nicht in den Krieg eingreifen. Rote Tränen Eine weitere Stadt wird von 10 riesigen Würfeln geschmückt. Fünf sind aus Glas und beinhalten einen Sarg. Hauptsächlich sind sie aber mit Wasser gefüllt. Fünf weitere sind schwarz und mysteriös. Unbekannt sind die fünf weiteren, unterirdischen Würfel, die Chakra beinhalten. Auf den 10 Würfeln sitzt je ein Jonin. Zwei weitere führen die Truppen der Stadt an. Neben den drei Jonin-Teams sind noch je 3 Chu- und Genin-Teams in der Stadt. Der Daimyo besucht sie heute. So greift eine große Truppe aus Kusanin die Stadt an, die bereits von Kusa-Soldaten bekämpft wird. Erst kann die Stadt-Truppe den Feind zurückschlagen, während die 6 freien Teams die Shinobi zurückhielten. Als diese allerdings starben, griffen die Kusa-Nin ein und gelangten in die Stadt. Die restlichen bildeten eine Kekkai um die Stadt, um den Daimyo einzufangen. Sein Tod würde nicht nur Prestige bedeuten, sondern auch Chaos in Politik und Militär der Feinde bringen, das man bis zur Neuwahl ausnutzen könnte. Doch eigentlich tappten die Kusa-Nin in die Falle. Bisher hatten die Shinobi auf den Boxen Kekkais zum Schutz geschaffen. Doch da beginnt das Wasser zu glühen, bis die Würfel zerbrachen. Die Splitter töten die Shinobi und die Kekkais lösten sich, sodass das Wasser sich über die Stadt ergießt. Aus den Särgen steigen die ehemaligen Taki-Kane und benutzen Suiton, um die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Dann gehen sie allerings in Deckung, da sie noch eine Aufgabe haben sollten. Die übrigen Jonin lösen auch ihre Kekkais und benutzen dann das Wasserversteck, um die Wassermassen in 5 große Schriftrollen zu versiegeln, die sie den Kane geben. Da öffnen sich die schwarzen Würfel und das Blut der meisten Gegner der Kane und der Kane selbst sowie der Gefallenen einiger Schlachten entströmt. Mit dem Blut-Hiden, das auf Suiton basiert kann der die Gegner angreifen. Ihr Blut ergänzt dann die Blutmassen. Auch kann er in feindliche Wunden eindringen und mehr Blut herausholen, weshalb normale Verletzungen in dem entstandenen Chaos und der großflächigen Attacke schon tötlich und gefährlich für andere sein können. Draußen hielt man die Kekkai und sammelte Fuin-Künstler und schriftrollen, während die Soldaten Gräben gruben. Als die Kusanin in der Stadt fast ausgelöscht waren, waren die äußeren noch nicht bereit. Der mysteriöse Otonin überfiel allerdings einen Offizier und nahm sein Gesicht '''an. Dann geht er zu einem Kekkai-Nin und lässt diese Stelle kurz begehbar machen, sodass er sich Zutritt verschafft. Schnell sucht er Schutz und bewegt sich langsam zum Feind. Er vermutet bereits die Chakratanks, da dieser so lang durchhielt. Er findet einen unterirdischen Tunnel und legt Bomben aus. Gleichzeitig ist er hier geschützt. Ein Aufgang bringt ihn zum Daimyo. Ein kurzer Kampf beschäftigt diesen, bis ein Kane kommt und gegen den Medizier antritt. Der vermeindliche Offizier kann das '''Genjutsu, das die Leiche kontrolliert, manipulieren, sodass diese zufällige und unzusammenhängene Befehle erhält. Dann kann er ihn in seiner Leichen-Rolle versiegeln. Daraufhin detoniert er seine Mienen und beschädigt die Stadt schwer. Wie erwartet wird auch ein bisher voller Chakratank zerstört. Eine blaue Wolke steigt auf. Der Otonin entleert das Wasser aus einer der 5 Rollen, die die Takinin für die Kane erstellt hatten, und versiegelt einen großen Teil des Chakras. Mit Sunshin kehrt er zur Kekkai zurück und erklärt, diese dürfe nicht gelöst werden. Allerdings müsse man an diesen Schnittstellen weitere Ninja reinschicken, da sie sein Chakra verbrauchen müssten. Wenn es klein genug wäre, könnte er selbst den Daimyo töten. Er muss allerdings das gestohlene Gesicht abnehmen, da man den Offizier kannte und es durchschaut hatte. Er weist sich als Katubo, Borochimarus Schüler, aus. Doch die Takinin vertrauen ihm nicht,' lösen' die Kekkai und versiegeln das restliche Blut weitesgehend. Den Rest drängen sie in die Gräben und schließen diese. Daraufhin entkommen die vier restlichen Kane und verteilen sich, sodass sie verschiedene Kusa-Truppen aufhalten können. Katubo übernimmt den Daimyo und tötet diesen. Die Kane bestehen allerdings weiter. Nur ihr Genjutsu wird gelöst. Da sie allerdings auf Takis Seite stehen, macht dies wenig Unterschied. Der Mediziner vesiegelt den Feind in seiner Leichen-Rolle. Derweil beschließt der neue Hokage, die Bündnissituation von Konoha zu verändern. Er stellt folgendes in Aussicht: *Stärkung des Bündnisses zu Kumo *Bündnis mit Suna *Auflösung des Bündnisses zu Taki *Bündnis mit dem Sturmreich *Schlechtes Verhältnis zum Inselreich (evtl. Unterstützung von Teereich) *Bündnis mit Oto *Schlechtes Verhältnis zum Dämonenreich (Wegen Angriff auf Konoha) *Gutes Verhältnis zu Iwa Verhandlungen sichern nun die Situation. Vernichtung der Kane Katubo trifft bald auf einen weiteren Kane, der sich auf Taijutsu spezialisiert hat. Katubo muss dadurch zwar viel Schaden einstecken, der Gegner ist aber in seine Fallen getappt und wurde besiegt. So konnte er das System entschlüsseln, das die Mission der Kane hatte. Sie sollten sich nach einem bestimmten Muster bewegen, um kontrolliert zu sein und damit Taki si immer finden könnte. Dieses war allerdings so kompliziert, dass kein Gegner es herausfinden sollte. Doch Katubo folgte dem Gegner so lange, bis er sicher war, es durchschaut zu haben und versiegelte ihn dann nach einem Kampf. Die daraus entstehenden Wunden konnte er leicht heilen. Nun setzt er Kusa-Nin auf die Kane an, damit diese gezielt siegen können. Den ersten Feind übernimmt ein Chunin-Team, das seine Fähigkeiten beweisen will. Ersteinmal nutzen sie je eine ihrer beiden Elementarrollen, um Katon auf den Feind zu feuern. Dieser wehrt wie erwartet mit Suiton ab. Doch ein Mitglied benutzt die Raiton-Rolle, um den Feind zu paralysieren, der nächste beseitigt das Wasser mit einer Suiton-Rolle und der dritte benutzt die Futon-Rolle, um einen Schnitt durchzuführen, worauf der letzte wartet, um den Feind zu versiegeln. Doch der Untote kann sich rühren und wehrt den anderen Chunin ab. Die Ninja versuchen, den Kane wegzulocken, aber dieser kommt zu nahe, weshalb einer zurückbleibt und mit Waffen kämpft, was ihn sein Leben kostet. Aber die Chunin können den Gegner in eine Falle locken, wo er durch Futon in tausende Stücke zerschnitten wird. Daraufhin kann er versiegelt werden. Konoha Dies ist eine Übersicht der bisher beschriebenen Charaktere Hokage Aratashi Uchiha Der sechste Hokage konnte bereits einige Kämpfe für sich entscheiden. Mit den Elementen''' Katon und Futon kann er auch in der Kombination kämpfen. IN BEARBEITUNG Ex-Hokage Koseshu Der Hokage der fünften Generation ist im Kampf gegen Kiyugeki gefallen. Er beherrschte '''Katon und Futon, benutzte Fuins und''' Goken''' sehr gut und besaß die Konoha-Klinge. Sein Vater war General im Krieg gegen Kiri. Er starb bei einem Unentschieden gemeinsam mit dem Mizukage. Die Beiden hatten beinahe gleiche Künste. Koseshu war im selben Krieg als "Roter Hai" bekannt, da er sich mit Futon-Luftblasen durch das Wasserbewegte und explosive Gasblasen in diesem verstreute. Wegen dieser Verdienste wurde er zum Hokage. Nachdem er für Krieg berühmt wurde, führte er den Frieden ein. Aber einige möchtige Stimmen forderten den Kriegs-Kage auf, wieder Krieg zu führen und sich auszubreiten. Gleichzeitig übte Oto provokation, sodass der Hokage das Reisfeldreich angriff. Aber das Feuerreich lief in eine Falle und Kiyugeki tötete Koseshu, um dann gegen dessen Truppen vorzugehen. Unter Verlust dreier Joninrats-Mitglieder konnte ein viertes ihn mit Aufwand fast seines gesamten Chakras zurückschlagen. Ninjawächter (Hi no Kuni) Er ist einer der Shinobi-Wächter des Daimyo und erziehlte die bisher größten Erfolge im Krieg gegen Oto. Er hält eine gesamte Angrifflinie der Feinde auf. Er benutzt Siegel, Schriftrollen und Futon. Waffenrolle In der ersten seiner drei großen Schriftrollen befinden sich mächtige Waffen. *Futon-Kanone *Futon-Naginata *Auswahl an Schwertern *Weitere (???) Monsterrolle Hier haben seine Vorfahren seit der Gründung Konohas Monster gefangen. Sie werden mit Genjutsu kontrolliert. *100 Monster *Yondaime Kazekage (Edo Tensei) Künsterolle In dieser Rolle befinden sich fünf Exemplare verschiedener Jutsu-Typen. *Elementar-Künste: 5 Drachenbomben *Kekkai: 4 Punkte + Lähmung *Genjutsu: Eines spielt gegeneinander aus *Waffen: Verschiedenste Waffen (u.a. explosive) Joninrat von Konoha Der Joninrat von Konoha fasst manche Entschlüsse, berät den Hokage, vertritt die Shinobi im Reich und bestätigt den Kage nach seiner Wahl. Sollte dieser aber sterben, organisieren sie die Neuwahlen und leiten das Dorf für diese Zeit. Mitglieder Der Vorsitzende wechselt regelmäßig. Er wird fett unterlegt. #Hatake (Vertreter der (Ex-)Anbu) #Atarashi Uchiha (Vertreter der Uchiha) #'Toshi Senju' (Vertreter der Senju) #Kabumushi Aburame (Vertreter der sonstigen Clans) #Aiji (Vertreter der Medic-Nin und sonstiger Spezialeinheiten) #Gaii (Vertreter der Taijutsu-Künstler und Ausnahmetalente) #Shikaramu Nara (Stratege des Joninrats) #Azura (Vertreter des Reiches und der (Ex)Ninjawächter) #Konohai (Vertreter des Hokage-Clans) #Hara (Vertreterin der Genjutsu-Künstler) Team Shingetsu Das Team Shingetsu besteht aus: *Shingetsu (Jonin), einem Genjutsu-Künstler mit allgemeinen Fähigkeiten *Yakumai Uchiha (Genin), einem Katon- und Genjutsu-Künstler mit Sharingan *Nito (Genin), einem Kagebushin-Künstler *Haruna (Genin), einer Medizinerin Sie haben die Mission, Gamao zu finden. Kategorie:Daiyohan Kategorie:Welten